


Sunday candy

by Constance_JUN



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_JUN/pseuds/Constance_JUN
Summary: Draymond悄悄溜到他了的身边，脸上挂着不怀好意的笑容。“哥们，”他状似随意地一把揽住Klay的肩膀，一边和他耳语，“我觉得Steph是个处男。”





	Sunday candy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sunday candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032904) by [nahco3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahco3/pseuds/nahco3). 



> 标题来自Chance the Rapper的同名歌曲  
> 弃权声明：这篇小说只是我自己的想象，和现实生活无关，请不要和其中提到的任何人分享它。  
> 这个故事发生在2013-2014赛季的勇士队。

事后回想起来，这所有的一切都是Draymond的错。

那时候季前赛才刚刚开始，Jackson教练严厉的很，每天都督促他们努力训练。毕竟去年他们打入了季后赛第二轮，距离西部决赛只有一步之遥。

现在他们三五成群，正准备给CSN拍摄尴尬极了的定妆照。Klay已经摆出单手持球的姿势盯着相机看了整整二十分钟了，可怜的制片助理被折磨到绝望，终于放过了他。他现在站在一边无所事事，等着接下来的团体拍摄。

 

也就是在这个时候，Draymond悄悄溜到了他身边，脸上挂着不怀好意的笑容。

“哥们，”他状似随意地一把揽住Klay的肩膀，一边和他耳语，“我觉得Steph是个处男。”

 

Klay从来没有如此感激过他天生缺乏面部表情细胞。哪怕是这样，他也能感觉到自己整个身体大概都羞红了；而直到他能过控制住自己的思绪之前，他脑海中最起码闪过了一百个不合时宜的念头。

“你说什么？”他最终还是张口问道，毕竟Draymond看上去十分希望得到这位听众的回应。

“我知道这听上去有些扯淡，”Draymond分享着他的发现，“你一定认为在大学的时候或者这操蛋的NBA生涯里他绝对破处了——但是，超他妈不可思议的，他可能带上了贞操带或者别的什么东西吧。”

Klay听得身体冷热交加。他感觉自己得立马转身离开，然后做些别的事情：自慰，清除他刚刚的记忆——随便什么都好，只要别让他的余生都沉浸在“Steph是个处男”这个想法当中就行。

“贞操带。”他无意识地重复道。说实话，他希望自己的声音听起来还算正常。

“瞧见没，”Draymond拉着他转了一圈，让他们俩正对着Steph的拍摄现场，“那边那个姑娘，想和他上床想到已经快要发疯了，可是你看看Steph——你看看他这个模样。”

Klay的视线飘了过去——好吧，他一直盯着Steph看呢，但是摸着良心，他没觉得Steph看上去和平时有什么不同：他一如既往地穿着勇士队的客场白球衣。在过去的那个夏天里，他开始留胡子了，下巴那里有淡淡的胡茬阴影；他的胳膊线条看起来棒极了，流畅又强壮——他一定做了力量训练来增肌；他的脸颊上有淡淡的红晕，刚刚放过了Klay的制片助理现在正盯着Steph大展身手，她整个人都要靠在Steph身上了。

平心而论，Klay当然不会觉得她想和他上床有什么不对。

Steph发现了他们俩的视线，挑起了一边的眉毛，还咬了下自己的嘴唇。

“懂了吗？”Draymond问道，仿佛Steph这个行为证明了什么似的。

“当然，”Klay敷衍着，一边从Draymond胳膊的压制下逃了出来，试图在事态变得更加严重之前结束这个话题，“顺便问一下，洗手间在哪？”

“后面的拐角。”Draymond给他指了条路。

就在Klay迈着有些僵硬的步伐小心翼翼地走向洗手间的时候，他听到背后的Draymond大声喊着，“Harrison，Harrison，过来一下。”

操。

 

* * *

 

Klay给新赛季定的目标其实很简单：拿下50个胜场、打进西部决赛、三分命中率再次达到40%——另外，超过Steph Curry。

已经两年过去了，Klay的NBA生涯中的每一秒都是和Steph Curry一起度过的。他就像是Steph的影子，但又被他的光芒所照亮。他们两个人会在训练中肩并着肩一同挥洒汗水，在比赛里换防对方的防守对象；他会在赛后看着Steph脱掉自己的球衣，光着上半身坐在自己的更衣柜边上吃着爆米花。

他动心了，但也只是动心而已。

这就好像，如果有人问Klay，你是想成为Steph、还是想上了他？

Klay绝对会回答，我为什么不能都要呢？

当然，事情还没有发展到那个地步。

Klay也并不想成为Steph，他喜欢自己的生活：他喜欢自己山上的别墅，他的宠物狗Rocco，他能够拥有的属于自己的安静时光。虽然目前为止他还不算喜欢自己的职业生涯，但他却十分期待接下来的发展：依靠他的干拔三分，还有他强硬的防守。

 

在过去的那个夏天，Klay终于下定了决心：他再也不要和Steph黏在一起了。

在飞机上的时候他再也不会盯着Steph的睡颜目不转睛；打牌的时候再也不要故意输给他；他也绝对不会再刻意编一些借口给Steph发短信了。

别再做那些没有意义的幻想——什么都不要想，就这么放弃一切让他在午夜轮回时胸口发疼的愚蠢念头。

 

但是在他们第一场比赛结束回了更衣室之后，他之前所做的一切关于“放弃Steph”的念头变得前所未有的可笑。

Klay坐在他的更衣柜之前，翻着自己的未读信息——全部都是他爸爸给他发的，毕竟他爸爸也是唯一一个会看他季前赛的人。

第一条这么写着： _注意你防守时的脚步。_ 然后是他给Klay发了两张上个月的时候他妈妈和Rocco一起拍的照片；第三条短信写着， _为你骄傲，这将会是属于你的一年。_

Klay给他回复了一个大拇指向上的表情，一个爱心的表情，和一个狗头的表情。

Steph一屁股坐在了Klay更衣柜隔壁的椅子上，他穿着自己的常服，皮肤上还残留着淋浴之后的水汽。

“出什么事了？”Steph往座椅后背一靠，和Klay四目相对。

Klay的视线从他优美的脖的线条，一路滑落到他紧致的肌肉和漏出的喉结，他咽了口口水。

“我爸觉得我会是今年的MVP。”他回答。

“他去年不就这么认为了？”Steph问，他像条小狐狸一样狡黠地笑着。

“显而易见，”Klay回嘴，“我被抢劫了。”

“好吧，MVP先生，”Steph话锋一转，“今晚一起吃晚饭吗？”

“那你请客。”Klay要求道。他也没有整理，直接顺手把自己其他的东西一股脑都塞进了包里。

 

Barnes是在这个时候出现的。

“Dray和我都觉得我们该带着Iguodala出去玩，”他提议，“庆祝他在我们队里的第一场比赛。”

Steph无奈的看了眼Klay，他深色的瞳仁里带着歉意。Klay耸了耸肩，不置可否。

显然Steph已经是这支队伍的副队长了；而他们的队长，David Lee已经收拾完毕，准备回家享受属于他的夜生活。

“当然了。”Steph同意了他的提案，“你们想去哪儿玩？”

 

* * *

 

这是个被完美隐藏的陷阱；Draymond和Barnes就像耐心的猎人一样，等待着狩猎的时机。而当每个人都喝过几杯之后，他们知道，是时候了。

Barnes不停地在低头检查自己的手机，但是Klay并没有意识到这意味着什么。

 

直到一个穿着高跟鞋、打扮得漂漂亮亮的女人出现了酒吧。

“Harrison。”她打了个招呼，亲吻了Barnes的面颊。

平日里一定会起哄的Draymond这时候倒是格外的安静，Klay挑眉看了他一眼，发现他一脸坏笑，并没有在意HB现在的行为。

“你还不和大家介绍一下我吗？”她问。

她叫Sarai，是Barnes的大学同学。Klay朝她点头示意了一下。

他不喜欢陌生人，更讨厌当Saria被介绍给Steph时Draymond和Barnes脸上的表情。

“我去再拿点酒，”Klay起身，“Steph，你要和我一起来吗？”

“Steph这么大腕，怎么能帮我们拿酒呢，”Draymond努努嘴，“让Iguodala和你一起去吧。”

“那得你请客了。”Andre说。

Draymond掏出了自己的钱包，打发他们俩赶紧走人。Klay回头瞄了一眼，发现Sarai已经靠在了Steph身上，她的嘴唇已经快碰到他的耳垂了。而Barnes和Draymond脸上挂着如出一辙的坏笑。

“他一直这样吗？”Iguodala问。

“没错，”Klay现在心烦意乱，“这就是Dray啊。”

 

 

等他们拿完酒回来的时候，Steph已经走了，刚刚的姑娘也不见了。

Draymond拿起一瓶啤酒，举杯致辞道：“敬年轻的Stephen，他终于成为了一个真正的男人。”

Barnes也拿起了一瓶酒，和Draymond碰杯庆祝。

“你做了什么？”Klay干巴巴地问。

“我做了什么不重要，关键是Steph做了什么。”Draymond说，然后又对自己刚说的并不好笑的笑话笑得前仰后合。

“嘿，”Barnes劝道，“冷静点，Thompson，她是个好姑娘。”

Klay低头掏出自己的手机，开始给Steph发短信： _我给你带了酒，你要吗？_

在漫长的几秒钟等待之后，Steph几乎是秒回了他： _谢啦_

 

而当Steph回来的时候，却只有他一个人了。

“Sarai呢？”Draymond不可置信。

“哦，”Steph一看就是找了个借口，“她说她明天有重要的工作，今晚得好好准备，得赶紧走。”

他抿了一口啤酒，Klay发现他的耳垂慢慢染上粉红。

“天呐，”Draymond抱头感叹，“别吧，兄弟。”

“怎么了？”Steph问道。他的视线在Draymond、Harrison、Klay之间来回穿梭，最后落在了Iguodala身上。Iguodala的脸上挂着看破一切的表情，一副看戏的模样。

“真不敢相信Dray是对的，”Barnes也一脸不可置信，“你难道真的是个处男吗？”

Steph瞬间僵在了原地，他迅速瞟了一眼Klay，然后肩膀微不可察地耷拉了下去。

“我得走了。”他支支吾吾地说道，迅速转身走了出去。

“哦，操。”Draymond意识到自己玩脱了。

 

* * *

 

Klay是在在酒吧后的水泥台阶上找到Steph的，他坐在那盯着停车场发呆。两三个对他没兴趣的女人在远处抽着烟。除却街边的路灯之外，仿佛整个世界只剩下他们两个人。

Klay一屁股坐在了Steph身边，做了几个深呼吸。湾区的空气带着海盐的气息，还有街边女人的烟草味。

“处女情结其实属于一种社会病态心理，”他终于开口了。

Steph发出了一声勉强可以称之为笑声的声音。“我就知道你一定会追出来，然后说一些有的没的。”他抬起了一只手挥了两下，“好像说了些什么，但其实根本没有什么帮助。”

Klay耸了耸肩：“这不重要。”

他闻着身边Steph身上的味道，走了一会儿神。Klay迅速整理了一下自己的思绪：“这不重要——说实话，还挺值得尊敬的。”

他低头盯着自己的脚，踢了踢路上已经有些松动的柏油：“就那种，按照你自己的原则生活，听从耶稣的指示还有别的什么屁话。”

这句话倒是确实让Steph真心笑了出来：“他们真该把你丢到礼拜日的教堂好好学习一下。”

“我会自杀的，”Klay说，“这简直就是在扼杀童年。”

 

他们并肩而坐，沉默了几秒。Steph的胳膊环抱着自己的膝盖，他的下巴放在了膝盖上。Klay故意叉开自己的双腿，这样他的膝盖可以碰到Steph的了。Steph稍微伸展了一下自己的动作，略微错开了他们俩的接触。

“倒也不是我觉得这种事很丢人，”Steph突然开口说道，“又或者是我其实想摆脱处男的身份……”

这句话让Klay的心跳紊乱了一瞬，他的心脏开始以三倍速跳动，但是他强行压住了自己心中的激动。

Steph耸耸肩：“就只是我从来没有在正确的时间碰上对的人而已。”

Klay安静地听着，悄悄把他的膝盖往Steph那里又挪了一点。

“这还挺重要的，至少对我来说挺重要的。”Steph说完这句话之后就不再出声了，他盯着自己的脚尖发呆。

“是啊，”Klay附和道，“你说的没错，是该这样。”

Klay已经不是处男了。那时候他喝醉了，然后和他计算课的同学，Adam Peterson，在返校舞会之后搞在了一起。而那个Adam却在那之后整整一年都假装这件事从来没有发生过。

现在想起来，这件事对Klay而言倒没有那么烦心了——但这并不意味着Steph应该经历这些。不是所有的人都可以对Steph做这种事，那个人应该知道珍视他、知道怎么讨他欢心才行。

“另外，我觉得如果我父母最后信了Deadspin*里说的瞎话，那我大概会死。”Steph试图开个玩笑。

【一个体育网站。】

“这得是一个你相信的人。”Klay把话题拐了回来。

“是啊，”Steph附和，他终于转过头来，视线和Klay交汇在了一起。他的眸色漆黑，眼睛睁的大大的，里面仿佛有星子落下，“我也是这么想的。”

“你也不一定非得喜欢他们，就只是……”

Klay用一只手挡住了自己的脸。他突然之间没法承受Steph这样的眼神，Steph微张的双唇和他对自己毫无保留的依靠，这一切都让他产生了一些不该存在的想法。

“无论如何……”

 

又是一段很长的沉默。然后Steph突然一下子凑到了Klay的身边，拉近了他们俩之间的距离。

“无论如何，然后呢？”

“然后什么？”Klay问。

“我知道对你来讲说出一句话的言外之意特别困难，”Steph说，“但是别把我一个人吊在这儿啊。”

“你确实是我们队的副队长，但这并不意味着你非得出来和这群蠢蛋一起玩，”Klay说，“待在我身边，我会照顾你的。”

“哦，”Steph感叹道，他的声音听起来柔软又惊讶，“这，好吧，我挺喜欢这样的。”

 

Klay本不想表现得这么真诚又正式，但他也没有办法消化Steph给他的回答。他压着腿站了起来，但Steph干脆坐在了他的脚上。路边半亮的灯光一定是Steph玩的魔法，在它微弱光芒的映衬下Steph仰视他的眼神亮到不可思议。

他朝Steph伸出手，准备把他拉起来。Steph一把抓住了他的手，放心地把自身的全部重量都加在了Klay身上，然后借着力站了起来。Klay的大腿因为用力过度有些拉伸，他直接把Steph拽到了自己的怀里。而Steph为了稳住身体平衡，两只手都搭在了Klay的胸前。他抬头盯着Klay，眼中有些他看不懂的东西。他们俩之间几英寸的身高差在这个时候变得格外明显。

Steph舔了舔他的唇，他的眼神像海洋一样深邃。Klay收回了自己的目光，他不知道自己该怎么办。在刚刚拉Steph起身的过程中，他的手不知怎么地放在了Steph的臀上。

“我们该回去了。”Klay最终还是说道，他的声音不是很平稳。

“好吧。”Steph说。他收回自己盯着Klay的视线，低头看着脚尖，后退了一步。他的脸上挂着藏不住的笑容，“可不能让那群家伙看出些什么。”

“嗯。”Klay点头应下了Steph的说法，虽然他根本不知道这人到底在说些什么。

 

* * *

 

在那之后Draymond似乎放弃了帮Steph摆脱处男身份的想法；而Jackson教练摁着他们在球场上挥洒汗水，哪怕是Dray这种人，在连续两天的日常训练加录像课和力量训练之后也没有多余的精力了。

这几天里，Steph总是把午餐时他身边的座位留给Klay；他会在在举铁之后给Klay带一瓶蓝色的佳得乐；哪怕是Klay刚做完训练，衣服都被汗水浸透、整个人都脏脏的时候，他都黏在Klay身边。

Klay现在晚上睡前都没有力气带Rocco出去散步了。但是他还是睡不着。他的肩膀酸痛着，他的大腿肌肉每天晚上都疼的要死，每当他在床上翻个身，都会有不同的肌肉在抗议——一切都和每个赛季刚开始的时候一样。

 

但是静不下心却是他没法入睡的主要原因。

他总是不停的在想着Steph。他想着停车场那晚Steph耷拉下的肩膀；想着那晚Steph说的是“对的人”，而不是“对的姑娘”。他想到他们俩训练结束之后一起去In-N-Out觅食，他们俩在他的车里吃完了外带，Steph舔着他手指上沾到的盐的模样。

他想象着自己如果可以抚摸Steph，如果可以把他推到墙边，亲吻着他，帮他吸出来，那么他将会是第一个——也会是唯一一个——拥有Steph的人。

每当他幻想着这些自慰完之后，他都会觉得自己是一个糟透了的朋友。如果Steph知道Klay对他拥有这么糟糕的性幻想的话，他会怎么看自己？

他睡不着。

 

* * *

 

他们这赛季的第一次客场在洛杉矶，以一场令人沮丧的对阵快船的失利开启了这次长达十天的客场之旅。

那场比赛之后，他们有一晚的休息时间。Klay想在这座城市放纵自己，他想穿过小小的山丘和纵横交错的高速公路，在日落之后找到一家肮脏的夜店，尽可能远离球场的灯光——和它带给自己的沮丧。

 

当然，事情并不如他所愿。

他正和自己的父母发着短信，试图逃避在这场糟糕的比赛之后推掉和父母的见面，同时措辞稍微委婉一些，使他听上去并不算是个特别差劲的儿子。

这时候Draymond坐在了他的身边。

“不。”Klay甚至没有抬头，直接拒绝道，“不管你想做什么，我的回答都是‘不’。”

“我觉得我们得带小处男出去开开荤，”Draymond无视了Klay的拒绝，自顾自说道。他朝Steph点头示意。

Steph坐在更衣柜前，头上盖着一条毛巾，没有穿上衣，赤裸着上身，整个人看起来十分诱人。

Klay收回视线，低头看着自己的手机。

“这个玩笑可不有趣。”Klay说着，一边发着短信。

_ 我今晚想早点睡，抱歉。 _

然后他把手机收回了自己的裤兜里。

“我只是希望他能够放松一点，”Draymond接着说，“稍微发泄一下。”Klay抬头看了一眼，发现Draymond在座位上来回挪动着他的屁股，试图在椅子上舒展开来，“摆脱球场上的挫折和失望。”

Klay被Draymond缠的受不了，无助地看向Steph。他正努力地穿上自己的牛仔裤，调整着裤子的角度，把它套上自己的屁股。Klay盯着Steph愣神了两秒，他看着他诱人的尾椎骨、他的人鱼线、和他腹部那层薄薄的阴毛。Steph套上了一件T恤，Klay在自己被他发现之前收回了有些放肆的视线。

“不去。”Klay拒绝，试图表现得不那么敷衍。

“哦，所以原来是这样。”Draymond脸上带着不怀好意的微笑。

Klay尽可能表现得面无表情，不要再暴露些什么，但是Draymond的坏笑越来越大：“你猜怎么着，如果你能帮他摘掉处男名号的话，我可以给你一千……”

 

Klay立刻起身离开了更衣室，再待下去他怕自己对Draymond拳脚相向。他把自己的头靠着球员通道冰冷的墙面，呼出了胸口郁结的空气。

Draymond其实没有什么恶意，他心里明白。Draymond只是敏锐地发现了Klay的弱点，然后克制不住地去试探他的底线——其实还好，Klay知道自己可以忍受的，他可以处理这些。

“Klay？”Steph不知道什么时候追了出来，关心道。

“嗨。”Klay和他打了声招呼，没有转头。

“在和球员通道交流感情呢？”Steph问，他的声音里带着笑意。

“它一直是我忠诚的朋友。”Klay说，在他直面Steph之前又给自己一秒做心理准备——果然，沐浴之后的Steph看起来温柔极了，帅到不可思议。“怎么了？”

“你想出去玩么？”Steph问，“我看队里有些家伙好像想去城西玩。”

“不去。”Klay拒绝道，他伸出手挠了挠自己的脸，“我，嗯……不去。”

“那你想回宾馆然后玩些任天堂明星大乱斗之类的游戏吗？”Steph邀请。

Klay不想和Draymond、Harrison、Steph一起去夜店；而如果说还有什么他更不想做的事的话，绝对是和Steph两个人一起待在宾馆的房间，两个人肩并肩躺在床上，胳膊碰着胳膊，一起玩电子游戏。

但是只要一想到Draymond会把Steph推到别的漂亮女孩（或者男孩）的怀里，Steph和他们相处时候的不适的模样——或者更糟糕，Steph欣然接受了和他们的相处，他的臀部会和另一个陌生人的互相摩擦。

这是Klay完全没有办法接受的事。

“就这么定了。”Klay答应了。

 

* * *

 

他们最后一起去了Klay的房间，某个从业以来受难已久的服务人员给他们带来了他们要的东西：一个Wii游戏机，一袋奇多（Klay点的）和一桶爆米花（Steph点的）。

“如果被教练发现了这个，我们俩就完了。”Klay一边拆开包装一边说。

“那就确保你洗干净手，然后销毁现场。”Steph说。Klay戏精上身，极其浮夸地舔了舔他的手指，吓得Steph把他的手柄扔到了地上。

 

“你觉得他们给房客带过的最奇怪的东西是什么？”在略显漫长的几秒钟沉默之后，Steph问。他甩了甩自己的脑袋，试图把刚刚看到的画面甩出去。

“要我说的话，大概是同时找十个妓女或者别的什么——不过我愿意赌一赌，给我们俩带电子游戏绝对榜上有名。”

“难道你觉得我们俩不够酷吗，Thompson？”Steph故作严肃地问道，一边在游戏里选择了胖丁——胖丁，天呐，胖丁——然后抓了一把爆米花塞进了自己的嘴里。

“我超酷的，”Klay回答，选择了皮卡丘作为自己的角色——拜托，他可是个有自尊的成年男性，“我拒绝了我的父母、一堆高中同学、还有Draymond Green的邀请，选择了留在宾馆里，陪Stephen Curry打电子游戏。”

 

比赛开始，他们俩都安静了下来。Klay则试图集中注意力，准备打爆Steph。他当然比Steph强得多，但是他能感受身边Steph的身体传来的热量，他身上比赛之后都体香，这些都让Klay心烦意乱。

“Draymond和你说了什么吗？”Steph问。他刚刚输了这场对决，特别干脆地躺在了床上，一次一颗地往嘴里丢着爆米花。

Klay耸耸肩没有回答，Steph看着他发出了一声抱怨，闭上了自己的眼睛。Klay趁机肆无忌惮地看着他脖颈的线条，看着他下巴上胡茬的阴影——Steph该剃他的胡子了，他胡思乱想。

“没有人把我的威胁当真。”

“他还在烦你？”Klay问。

Steph没有回答他这个问题，但是他的嘴角抿了起来。虽然只有一瞬，但是Klay知道答案：没错。

“这就是你留胡子的原因？”Klay试着开个玩笑来缓解气氛，“为了看起来更严肃一点？”

“嘿，”Steph踹了Klay一脚，没怎么用力，“我明明看起来超凶的。”

“行行行，”Klay敷衍。每一个和Steph共享过后场的人都不会觉得他和“凶”这个字有任何联系；他就像旧约里的天使，只不过恰好坠入了凡间，“等几年再说吧，再过几年其他人也会觉得你超吓人的。”

Steph被他噎得沉默了几秒。“谢啦。”他最后还是开口说道。

“我只不过是在阐述事实。”Klay说，他看着Steph的模样，突然有些腼腆。

他们之后又打了几轮，Klay的大拇指因为游戏感到了酸痛，但他短暂地忘记了自己的不快。他放任自己躺在了Steph温暖的身上，他们的肩膀和屁股靠在了一起。他们玩游戏的时候胳膊时不时互相摩擦。

Klay输掉了他们之间的最后一局，这实在太美好了，他的反应时间变得短暂，整个大脑都被Steph柔软的皮肤所占据。

“我大概该睡觉了。”Klay滚下了床，塔拉上拖鞋。不然他感觉自己会蜷在Steph身边，直接昏到明天天亮。

他脱掉了自己的T恤——没有洗手，在T恤上粗暴地留下了沾着奇多的指印——随意往行李箱的那个角落一丢，然后甩掉了他的牛仔裤。他叹了一口气，准备去浴室洗个手再刷个牙，哪怕他灵魂里的一部分觉得今晚就这么躺在地上也不是很糟糕，还能省点事。

 

就在Klay对着水池子弯下腰，准备开始刷牙的时候，身后的Steph发出了一道有些奇怪的声音，似乎被口水呛住了一样。

Klay转过身去看着他，他的嘴里还叼着牙刷。却惊讶的发现Steph还躺在自己的床上，看上去十分凌乱，瞪大眼睛看着Klay——只穿了一条印着斗牛犬短裤的Klay。

“怎么了？”Klay一边刷牙一边问。

“嗯……”Steph有些支支吾吾，他根本不敢和Klay进行任何眼神接触。他看了几眼Klay的脸，又看了眼他攥着牙刷的手，最后视线又挪到了Klay赤裸的胸膛。

“你是什么时候知道自己准备好了的？”

“准备好什……哦。”Klay感觉到自己的下巴有些松弛。牙膏沫从他的嘴里滴了下来，Steph看着他滑稽的模样笑出了声。

“去你的。”Klay骂了一句。他回到了洗手池边上，漱了漱口，又吐了出去，抬起头看着镜子里的自己。

一定要撑住啊，蠢货。他这么告诉自己。他仔细地调整面部表情，确认自己又变成了那副面瘫的模样之后，坐回了床上的Steph身边。

他们俩挨着，但是却没有任何的肢体接触，Klay扯过一边的空调被盖住了他的大腿，以防万一——万一他的下半身突然之间有了什么反应。Steph可不需要看到这些。

“我想，我当时并没有准备好。”Klay说，他用余光瞟了一眼Steph。“我那时候喝醉了，又精虫上脑，只不过是正巧想这么做而已。我当时没有做什么准备，也没有想过准备不准备之类的事情。”

“射手就是投篮（shooters shoot）。”Steph说，他的声音干巴巴的。

“差不多就是这个意思吧。”Klay说。他想知道Draymond到底和Steph说了什么，他是不是又刁难Steph了，又或者是刻意和他说了什么耳旁风。“你为什么这么问？”

 

Steph迅速咬上了他的唇。

Klay的心脏瞬间变得像超新星一样——他感觉自己的胸膛被什么涨的慢慢的，逐渐变得白热化，又不断地辐射出热量。他闭着眼抬起手一下攥住了Steph的胳膊。而当Steph张开嘴做邀请状的时候，Klay顺着他的舌头攻池掠地，直到Steph拉开了他们俩之间的距离。

“我觉得我准备好了。”Steph说。他抬眼看着Klay，整个人显得快乐又迷惘。Klay的状况也没有好到哪里去。他看着Steph睁大的双眼，他的瞳孔因为快感放大了不少，他的喘息动作幅度剧烈极了，连带着肩膀都不听使唤，不停地细微抖动着。他T恤下的皮肤十分诱人，而他的胳膊线条又那么流畅——操，再看看他说出这句话的嘴吧。

“我不知道你们南方人是怎么教育孩子的，”Klay说，“但是男人之间的性爱就，需要一些前戏。我们不能直接进入正题——当然了，我是不介意——我的意思是，你可以这么做，不过，不管怎么样……”

Klay花了最大的努力才阻止自己继续说这种无意义的话。他平时可比现在聪明多了，但是面对这些，谁可以控制住自己的思绪呢？他想着Steph躺在自己的身下老老实实地等着被操；又或者是他骑在Steph的性器上，看着他的胸膛不断地起伏；又或者是其他一些危险的想法。

他内心的一部分已经准备好打电话叫客房服务，让服务生给他找点润滑油来了。

“我在加拿大上过性教育课的。”Steph红着脸反驳他。

“行，”Klay说，他瞬间被Steph脸颊上的红晕、他咬着自己嘴唇的模样所征服，“上进的好学生。”

“当然，”Steph说，他的脸颊更红了，他不住地用自己的牙齿咬着下唇，“我妈都有些被吓到了。”

“嗯。”Klay现在欲火焚身，根本没有空余的力气去思考。他像个毛头小伙子一样又一次吻了Steph，他们俩的鼻子碰在了一起，然后Steph往边上稍微挪了一下他的脑袋，调整了一下角度。

Klay伸出一只手扶住了Steph的后脑勺，他的另一只手紧紧地握住了Steph的大腿根部。他在欲海中沉浮，而Steph的大腿就好像他能握住的唯一的救生浮木——也许那真的是。

随着他的每一次心跳，他都觉得自己内心的浴火燃烧得更为旺盛了一些。

当他们再次分开的时候，Steph已经半躺在了Klay的膝盖上。

“至少别在客场之旅的时候吧，”Klay开口说，“这大概是我唯一想说的话。”他现在的呼吸甚至比他在比赛第四节体力即将耗尽的时候喘得还要粗重。

Steph点点头，他的眼睛睁大了，Klay可以感觉到他皮肤下的脉搏跳的像只活泼的小兔子一样快。在他脸上的红晕映衬下，他的皮肤看上去更加白皙了。

“你还可以改变你的想法。”Klay说，“随时可以，你明白吗？”

“我知道。”Steph咬着他的下唇。他又一次吻了Klay，但这次只是嘴唇之间的简单相触，没有更深的接触，就好像他打算从Klay唇间重新找回自己的灵魂一样。

“我得走了。”他直起身，这并不是个问句。

“已经很晚了。”Klay说。这句话的意思其实是，留下来，留在我身边，让我们接着刚刚的接吻——直到磨破我的唇角，我们不需要离开彼此。

就只是，睡在我身边。

“明天见？”Steph说，一边从Klay怀里抽出身来。

“嗯，”Klay和他道别，“晚安。”

“做个好梦。”Steph站在门口和他道别。他一只手抚摸着自己的嘴角，还是一副回不过神的模样。Klay看得出他牛仔裤下的性器已经半硬。

门关上的那个瞬间，Klay立刻把手伸进了他的短裤里，迅速撸了出来，他脑海中充满了各种色情的画面，他的床单上还有Steph的味道。

 

* * *

 

他们第二天一早飞去了费城。其实这次航班的时间订的并不算太早，但是球队里的球员却像是遭了多大的罪一样。Harrison脸上戴着墨镜，两只手里分别拿着椰子水和佳得乐，坐到了Klay身边的座位上——直到这之前，Klay的状态都还不错。

“别洒到我身上了。”Klay提前警告了他。Harrison用胳膊肘怼了他一下，然后又迅速缩了回来。Steph路过他们身边的过道，当他看到Harrison和Klay坐在一起的时候，他脸上轻松的笑容僵住了，之后又迅速地回到了原来的弧度。

Klay想和他道歉，但是他又有什么好说对不起的呢？就因为Steph想要上他——至少昨晚他真的想这么做——但这并不意味着他愿意每时每刻都待在Klay身边。哪怕Klay确实希望他能这么做，Klay想要享受他们俩之间默契的安静陪伴、互相做那种幼稚的恶作剧，又或者是在飞行过程中两个人就着一份花生果酱三明治打打闹闹。

有很多人都想操Klay，但是没有一个人和他谈过恋爱。

Harrison还在努力维持着自己手里的两瓶饮料的平衡，但是当Jackson教练因为昨晚球员们不负责任的行为冲他们大吼的时候，他的手又抖了一下。

Klay走神了，他满脑子都是Steph。他想起昨晚他们俩在宾馆的床上接吻的画面——如果在那之前从来没有人碰过他的性器的话，那Klay将会是第一个接触到它的。如果Klay昨晚的胆足够大，能够在床上把Steph哄得开心一点，那当Klay的手从他性器上拿开时，他脸上的笑容一定会闪闪发光。

 

“嘿，HB，闪开闪开。”Draymond喊道。Klay看到Harrison吓了一跳，带着他的佳得乐不情不愿地走了。

Draymond一屁股坐在Klay的身边，语气愉悦：“他这人浪到一团糟。”Klay扭头看着窗外空空荡荡的沙漠，他深吸了一口气做了个心理准备——带着空调循环的味道——然后又吸了一口。

“对不起。”Draymond道歉，他的声音比平时温柔多了，他的道歉声差点被飞机的引擎轰鸣声给盖了过去，“我昨天越界了。”

Klay点点头接受了他的道歉。

“不过我没做错。”Draymond脸上的坏笑又回来了，Klay看着他熟悉的模样，略微露出了一点笑容。“不过还是，对不起。”

“没关系的。”Klay说。

“但我的想法绝对是对的。”Draymond往椅背后一靠。Klay故意板起了一张面瘫脸给他看，Draymond看着他这幅模样，站起身来大喊道：“Curry，快点回来！”

“闭嘴吧，Draymond。”飞机上的某个人——听上去像是Bogut——对着Draymond吼了回去。Draymond回敬了一声尖锐的口哨，Harrison被逗得前仰后合。

 

Steph从飞机前面走了过来，看上去乖巧极了：“怎么了？”

“Klay找你有事。”Draymond突然大笑起来。Klay想踹他一脚。

“这种玩笑可不有趣，”Steph说，“别闹了，Dray。”

“还是挺有意思的，”Draymond对Steph说，他拍了拍Steph的后背，然后转身离开了。

“他刚刚抢了我的座位。”Steph对着Klay摇头晃脑。

“那你最好赶紧坐下来。”Klay表面和善地劝着他，其实他的心脏跳动速度早就已经超出正常水平了。

“他去年还是那么听话的一个菜鸟，”Steph一边说着一边坐下了，“岁月到底对他做了什么？”他虽然在笑，但是笑意却并没有到达眼底。

“他可不是，”Klay否认了他的说法，“他一直都是这副模样。”Steph听完他说的话笑了出来，整个人都变得光彩照人，眼角堆满了笑纹。他放松地靠在了椅子背上。

“你说的没错。”Steph说，“上帝保佑。”

他们之间又归于平静。Klay偷偷转过去看了Steph一眼，却正好和他偷瞄自己的视线相撞。Steph还在笑，然后低下了头，咬着下唇。

“想看点什么吗？”Klay艰难地开口问。

“嗯，都行。”Steph迅速回答了他，语气轻快。

他们俩最后挨在一块儿盯着Klay的iPad屏幕，共用了同一副耳机，太阳穴几乎紧贴在了一起。除了靠在他身上的Steph以外，Klay根本注意不到屏幕上到底在放些什么。

Klay用力握紧了自己的手指，否则他绝对会伸出手去搂住Steph的肩膀。

 

* * *

 

Klay习惯在比赛前小睡一会儿。而这次在他入睡前，手机震动了一下，是Steph给他发的短信。

_ 我们能谈谈吗？ _

_当然可以。_ Klay回复了他。 _现在还不是我的午睡时间呢，我去你房间找你？_

Klay感觉，和Steph到他房里找他比起来，他去Steph的房间至少看起来没有那么危险——那是个更纯洁的地方，应该不会发生些什么。

 

事实却并非如此。

当Steph应门的时候，Klay发现他穿着戴维森的T恤，而这件T最起码比他本人小了两个号。Steph似乎是刚刚洗完澡出来，并没有穿得多厚实，除了一件T之外只穿着一条黑短裤。Klay感觉到自己的嘴开始发干，他内心对Steph渴望的余烬又再度熊熊燃烧。

“嘿。”Steph和他打了声招呼。他的一只手紧紧攥住了门框，另一只手不断地蹂躏着自己T恤的边缘。

“嗨。”Klay说，他踏进了房间，和Steph面对面。他身后传来了关门的声响，除了空调运转的声音之外，只留下一室沉默。

“你想不想……”Steph开口问道，又停在了一半。他又开始咬着自己的下唇。

操。

Klay打量了一下房间。随便看点什么都好，他想着，只要他能够别再盯着Steph水润的嘴唇看，别再盯着他闪着星星的大眼睛、他敞开的领口里露出的锁骨、又或者是他充满力量的肩部线条，看点什么都行。

Steph的床没有整理，乱成一团。在他的床头柜上放着个CVS*的塑料袋。

【药房，结合上下文看塑料袋里面装的是避孕套。】

Steph顺着他的视线看了过去，脸瞬间通红。“Draymond干的。”他仓促解释道，不知道该说些什么，于是又闭嘴了。

Klay赶紧把头扭到一边去，闭上了自己的眼睛，内心狠狠地警告自己。

所以这就是为什么了，他只是……Klay呼出了一口浊气。

 

“我们在赛前最好不要做爱。”Klay找了个借口逃避现实，他的声音平稳到几乎没有颤抖。其实摸着良心讲，他们大可以这么做——Klay完全有能力让Steph上了他，然后比赛中再得个20分，完全不是什么太大的问题。

但是Klay还没有准备好，他还没有把自己从身到心全副武装。

他害怕极了，他害怕一旦他给了Steph他想要的，一旦Steph摆脱了处男的身份，就会受够了Klay，他会厌倦Klay，然后他们两人之间又会回到普通的队友和朋友关系。

“只要等我们回了家，我们就可以做了。”Klay打断了自己的思绪。他现在胸口搅成一团，根本没有办法说出别的什么漂亮话。

他很自私，他想在美梦破灭，一切回到正轨之前再好好享受属于Steph的温柔。

 

“但是……”Steph有些吞吞吐吐。他伸出手轻轻搭上了Klay的肩膀，这简单的触碰却带来了过电一样的快感。“在比赛之前，有的时候，我会那个……”

他的尾音拉长了，抬起眼盯着Klay。他脸上挂着大大的笑容，看上去稍微有些窘迫，但是他似乎对Klay毫无保留。

操，他明明想要和Klay上床，但他甚至却没有办法把“自慰”这个单词说出口。

“撸？”Klay用尽自己全部的努力，装出一副傻笑的模样。

“你闭嘴。”Steph先打断了他，之后自己却笑出了声，“好吧，没错。”

 

在这种时候吻Steph绝对是一个坏主意。Steph之所以愿意和他这么搞在一起，不外乎是受够了Draymond的纠缠，而Klay恰好就在那儿。对Steph而言，他是他最简单、最不会出错的选择。Klay愿意一直站在原地等着Steph的靠近，而他有时又会亲自上手挑逗他、甚至直入主题。

但Klay还是不管不顾地吻了上去，亲吻着Steph还在微笑的唇。Steph像团水一样化在了他的怀里。Steph环抱着他，他的头略微后仰，他们俩的胸膛、臀部和大腿在相互摩擦。Klay的手指轻轻在Steph的脖颈后打着圈，那好像是他的敏感带。Steph被快感侵袭，紧紧地抓着他的衣服。Klay又轻轻捏了一次，这下Steph开始浑身颤抖。

他们最终还是滚上了Steph的床。Klay仍然衣冠整齐，背靠着墙坐得端正；Steph躺在他的腿上，脑袋懒洋洋地靠着Klay的肩膀，他的腿分开压住了Klay的。他的T恤被撩了上去，短裤早就不知道甩到了房间的哪个角落。

在午后阳光的照射下，他像个堕天使一样，美的不可思议。

Klay伸出手握住了Steph的已经硬到爆炸的性器，慢慢地撸动着。Steph发出了一声淫靡到不可置信的呻吟，然后红着耳朵把脸埋进了Klay的脖子里。

Klay仔细地抚慰着他。快感不断冲刷着Steph，他的手不住地攥紧又松开，他的臀部无助地细微抖动；他的嘴微张，脸颊贴着Klay的脖子，那似乎是个吻，但又没有那么像。

“Klay……”当Klay把手从他的性器上拿开的时候，Steph喘着粗气，重复着他的名字。Klay舔着他的指头，Steph羞愧地把自己的身体往Klay怀里一砸。

“It’s ok，”Klay说，他的左手还捏着Steph的臀。他又开始抚慰Steph的性器了，这次的力度比刚刚还大。“I got you。”

“Klay……”Steph念着他的名字，快感的冲刷下，他迷乱地伸出手握住Klay的头，想要从他那里讨一个吻。

这个角度其实糟糕极了，完全就是牙齿和牙齿的碰撞。但是Steph喘着粗气，沉浸在这个游戏里。他的臀部又往上抬了抬，把自己的性器往Klay的手里又送了一些。他无声地祈求着，希望Klay可以给他更多。然后他射了出来。

“操。”Klay骂了一句。他也硬到快要爆炸了，他的屁股挨着Steph的，现在只想隔着不算多厚的运动裤，多摩擦两下来缓解自己的焦虑。

Steph躺在他的怀里，一边无意识地轻轻晃动着自己的身体，一边盯着天花板发呆，显然他还沉浸在高潮的余韵之中，一只手搭在自己的肚子上。Klay轻轻把他挪到自己的身侧，把他的运动裤褪到了两腿之间。Steph看着他的动作，翻身压住Klay的身上，脸上还带着梦幻般的微笑。Klay拉过Steph的一只手，把它放在了自己的性器上，带领他取悦自己。

说实话这有些棒到不可思议了，哪怕是Steph手中的茧子都他带来了无上的快感。

Steph一开始的动作温柔过了头。然后，Klay捏了捏他示意可以粗暴一些，他就收紧了自己的手，力度和动作都十分完美。Klay仰着头放任自己沉浸在Steph帮他手淫的快乐中，然后射了出来。

“Wow，”Steph无意识地感叹道。

“Wow。”Klay附和。

然后他们一起进行了比赛前的小睡活动，四肢交缠。

 

* * *

 

他们自然赢下了那场比赛，但其实Klay打的并不好。他的四肢有些过于放松了——说实话，只是一个普通手活而已，本不该让他感受到这种性事后的松弛的，但事实就是如此，Steph让它变得不再普通。

在暂停期间，他一边喝着自己的佳得乐，一边假装在全神贯注地听着教练布置的战术；但其实他根本记不住教练都说了些什么。

他不停地看着人群另一侧的Steph。Steph发现了他的注视，和他四目相对，然后又挪开了自己的视线。他不停地嚼着自己的牙套，让它在自己的脸颊中间来回晃动，然后又用舌头把它塞回了嘴里。Steph似乎并没有意识到自己在做些什么。

Draymond盯着他们俩之间的互动不停地坏笑。而Klay看着Steph无事发生的模样，感觉自己内心的防线快要崩塌了。

暂停结束，Klay毫不意外地搞砸了他的防守任务。David Lee用胳膊环绕住他的肩膀，说着一些鼓励的话，但Klay却根本没有注意去听。

他的脑海里回荡着刺耳又尖锐的声音。

教练在第三节结束之后把他从场上拿了下来，他坐在板凳席，搂着自己的膝盖。Iguodala和Bogut在他的头顶聊着些和手表有关的话题。而另一边，球场上的Steph投进了一个三分球，一边跳着舞庆祝一边放声大笑，看上去开心极了。这瞬间的他仿佛会发光。

Klay低头看了一眼自己的手。

 

* * *

 

他们那晚赛后飞去了明尼苏达。飞机上的灯光都关闭了，显得漆黑又寂静。大多数球员都在试图入睡，补充一些睡眠。Klay坐在机舱的后面，Iguodala坐在他身边靠窗户的位置，迅速睡了过去。

Klay睡不着，他随便点开了一个音乐播放列表，但是一首歌播不到十秒就被他点了下一首歌曲，循环往复。

他根本静不下心。

 

他最终还是放弃了。Klay站起身，想要放松一下自己的腿，顺便上个厕所。当他从自己睡着的队友身边走过的时候，他听到有人在叫他的名字。那声音很小，几乎掩盖在飞机引擎的轰鸣声之下。他停下了自己的步伐。

“……和他谈谈，”Lee说，“比赛的时候我和他聊过了，但是我觉得还是你去说更好。”

“这只是一场比赛而已，”Steph轻声说，“他有过那么多精彩的表演，就像那次第三节……”

天呐，Klay知道自己不应该再偷听下去了。他在此时感觉到自己的块头是那么大，显眼的很，在飞机上这个狭小的空间里根本无处隐藏，他距离Lee和Steph的座位也只不过几英尺而已。他应该立马转身走人，但相反的，他悄悄在飞机过道上蹲了下来。在他的手边，Barnes小声地打着呼噜。

“你们俩是这支球队的未来，”Lee说，他的声音和平时一样温和，“你应该对他坦诚一些。”

“我对他毫无保留，”Steph突然说，“事实上，他是我在这个世界上最相信的人。”

 

Klay明白自己再也不能听下去了，他受不了这个。他悄悄地站了起来，回到他自己的座位，瘫坐其中。突然之间，飞机上的重力增大到了他无法忍受的地步。

他的脑海里不断的回放着刚刚Steph说的话——就像他的三分球一样，又快又准又狠，直接给Klay判了死刑。

他那晚在酒吧外和Steph说了什么来着？

**_你也不一定非得喜欢他们，他们对你来说只要是一个你相信的人就行了。_ **

Klay足够安静，值得他人信任，床上技巧也算得上优秀；Steph又漂亮，这么多年单身使他有些饥渴，已经厌倦了等待那个正确的人。

就只是这样而已了，他自己心里也明白，他们之间再也没有别的感情了——相信Steph心里对他还有别的想法，这真是Klay做过最愚蠢的事。

Klay感觉自己有些呼吸困难，好像有一把刀架在他的喉咙上一样。在球场上，面对对手的Steph脸上的笑容总是十分残忍；这和他对Klay的笑容又有什么不同呢？

Klay只不过是他摆脱处男身份的道具罢了。

Klay闭上了自己的眼睛，但是他能感觉到Steph在盯着他。他知道，对他而言这将会是极其珍贵又黄金的几天。

 

* * *

 

第二天，训练结束之后，Klay还留在训练场地，练习着他的三分。在他的余光里，他发现Lee又在和Steph对话了。Steph点点头，挺直了他的身板，然后冲着Klay走了过来。

Klay又从身边的架子上拿起了一个球，投了出去。皮球从他的指尖划出了一道平稳的弧线，然后砸在了篮框上。

“快进了。”Steph说。他也拿起了一颗球投了出去。球进了。

Klay的眼睛因为缺少睡眠，所以有些酸涩。他又伸手准备再拿一颗球，但是Steph比他更快一步，他的手轻轻地搭在了Klay的手腕上。Klay像是被狩猎的猎物一样僵在了原地。

“David希望我和你聊聊上一场比赛你的表现，”Steph说，“教练也这么说。”

Klay点点头。他应该把自己的手从Steph手里抽出来的，但是他没有这么做。Steph笑着看他，笑得十分狡黠，一副有阴谋的样子。

“和我们那天赛前做的事无关吧？”Steph问，他的脸颊泛着桃粉色。

天呐，Klay本可以在这个时候就结束这一切，他本可以说，没错，是的，这确实对他的比赛造成了影响，他搞砸了一切，别生气——然后一切就会都结束了，Steph会后退到安全距离，Klay可以慢慢试着忘记他。

“Nah，”Klay说，“这也不是我在比赛前第一次乱搞了。”他的声音听上去平稳，听上去没有任何波动。Steph脸上的粉色更鲜艳了。

“哦。”Steph感叹。他把自己的手从Klay的手腕上拿开了，Klay感觉到一丝怅然若失，“所以今晚我们也可以？”

“谈谈我的比赛情况？”Klay问，他违背自己的内心扬起了嘴角，“嗯哼，当然可以。”

Steph笑了，他摇了摇头：“我们现在就要谈谈你的比赛。你昨天晚上的运球看上去真的糟透了。”

“行行行，”Klay敷衍，另一只手轻轻搭在了自己的手腕上，抚摸着刚刚Steph触碰过的地方，“那倒让我看看你能不能防住我。”

Steph冲他丢了个球，一副耀武扬威的模样：“来啊。”

 

* * *

 

他们在训练场待到很晚，直到一个满脸惶恐的助理教练过来告诉他们，这里准备关闭所有灯光设备了，两个人才搭着肩膀离开。他们连澡都没洗，汗水黏在身上，一起回到球队下榻的宾馆，Klay感觉自己心里轻松多了。比起强迫自己离开Steph更简单的事就是和他一起玩。

他们最后一起回了Steph的房间，叫了客房服务。他们俩穿着自己被汗水浸透的训练服，一起坐在地板上看SportsCenter。Klay的狗狗保姆给他打了FaceTime，让他和Rocco打个招呼。然后Steph加入了他们的对话，靠在Klay的肩膀上对着Rocco说些没有意义的话。

“乖乖的，”Klay在挂电话之前叮嘱Rocco，“在你意识到之前我离开之前，我就会到家了。”Rocco伸着舌头喘着气，试图用舌头去舔自己的屁股。

“我也爱你。”Klay说，然后他挂断了电话。

Steph温柔地看着他，“能和Rocco打招呼真是件幸福的事。”

 是啊，”Klay说，感觉有些难为情，“我觉得它挺喜欢这个的。说实话，把它独自丢在家里我超有罪恶感的，你能理解吧？”

“他一定喜欢这个。”Steph说，他把自己的头靠在了Klay的肩膀上，“他怎么会不喜欢看到你这张蠢蠢的脸呢？”

“随你怎么说，”Klay不想再谈论关于Rocco和家的话题了——家，只要他一回家，他就要和Steph上床，然后永远的失去他了。天呐。

“想去洗个澡吗？”

Steph的眼睛瞪大了。他咽了一口口水，然后舔着他的唇。

“当然。”他说。

 

* * *

 

在他的整个职业生涯过程中，Klay都在努力克制住自己在Steph Curry洗澡的时候偷看他。现在想想这一切都是徒劳无功。Klay根本没有办法克制住自己，他在Steph的胳膊、肋骨、和他形状漂亮的腹肌上上下其手。喷头里的水流进了他的眼中，他闭上了眼睛，然后吻上了Steph，他把Steph压在了冰冷的瓷砖上。

Steph看上去和他一样着迷和快乐，他的手顺着Klay的后背滑了下去，不停地抚摸着他脊柱凹下去的小窝。当Steph的手落到了他的尾椎上，在靠近臀部的地方来回打转的时候，他们的动作停了一瞬。

Steph结束了他们的亲吻，把脸埋进了Klay的脖子里，这样淋浴头的水流不会流到他的眼睛里。

“继续吧，”Klay说，“我喜欢你这么做。”

Steph埋在Klay脖子里的头轻轻点了点。但是直到Klay轻吻着他的头发——这是能够向Steph表达他内心的渴望和温柔的唯一办法——他才继续了刚才的动作。淋浴间还在升温，蒸汽弥漫了他们的视野，仿佛整个世界只剩下了他们两人。

Steph的手慢慢地落了下去，握住了Klay的臀瓣。Klay紧靠在Steph线条流畅的腹肌上，让Steph感受到他现在坚硬的性器。

“哦。”Steph喘着粗气感叹道，他的声音有些颤抖。这让Klay内心的某个小角落发出了噼啪的声音——就是这样的Steph，他们俩贴着彼此的湿漉漉的皮肤——他又怎么忍心放Steph离开。

而Klay只要一想到他将会是第一个对Steph做这种事的人，第一个为了Steph缓缓下跪的人，第一个能够听到他淫荡到不可置信的粗喘的人，第一个让Steph仿佛祷告般念出自己名字的人，他就硬的发疼。

他握住了Steph的臀，让他老老实实站在原地。但其实他根本不需要这么做来让Steph安稳站着：Steph的一只手放在Klay的脑袋上，另一只手则搭着他的肩膀，允许了他的动作。

喷头的水还在不断地往下流，水滴顺着Klay的脸、Klay的背汇成了水流，带着撩人的暗示一路流到了Steph的皮肤上。Klay眯着眼睛，在他迷蒙的视野里顺着一滴水舔了下去沿着水流，他感受到头顶Steph的颤抖。Klay甚至可以听到他自己的心跳。

他把Steph的性器含到了嘴里。

 

“oh my god，”Steph发出了一声呻吟，不知怎么的，这声音从他嘴里传出来听上去格外淫秽，仿佛是一个虔诚的教徒亵渎神明。Klay松开了放在Steph臀上的手，他一手握住了Steph的手腕往自己身后探去，引导他开发自己的后穴；另一只手则开始自慰，随着Steph手指的节奏缓慢而坚定的动作着。

说实话，这场性事的快感强烈到他觉得自己可能会就此死去。Steph快要射了，他收紧了自己放在Klay发间的手，加快了在Klay口中的冲刺动作。但这就是Klay想要的一切了，他的脑海中一团浆糊，却又出人意料的平静；他对Steph的渴望早已压倒了一切，Klay也加快了自己撸动性器的动作。

Steph的臀毫无预警地开始颤抖，他的手攥紧了Klay的头发——疼痛，棒到极点的疼痛。

他射在了Klay的嘴里。

 

高潮之后，Steph滑落到了淋浴间的地面，他的腿分开在Klay两侧。他伸出手轻轻触碰着Klay的嘴，用自己的拇指擦干净了他嘴边还没有来得及吞咽的精液。Klay吞下了大部分，Steph看着他的动作吟哦出声，倾身上前，一遍又一遍地吻着Klay。Klay就是在这种情况下射出来的：在淋浴间的水流下，和Steph亲吻的时候。

Steph吞下了他高潮时的喘息。

Steph坐了回去，高高扬起自己的头，任由水流在脸上冲刷。Klay坐到了他的身边，他侧身看去，Steph脸上的笑容大到让Klay心碎。

Klay将自己的手放在了Steph的大腿上，他还没有做好失去Steph的准备。

 

* * *

 

结束了和明尼苏达森林狼的比赛，他们飞去了圣安东尼奥；结束了和马刺的比赛之后，他们又飞去了孟菲斯。客场之旅的节奏千篇一律：早饭，和训练师的快速会议，录像课——Steph坐在他的身边，哪怕是他们研究防守轮换的时候，Steph的脸上都半挂着笑容，不停地用脚去蹭Klay的小腿。在那之后，Steph会抓住准备偷溜的Klay，然后他们俩会去Klay的房间，温柔又甜蜜的亲热着，直到一起高潮。

Klay试图专心于比赛，想要拿出更好的表现——但是这根本不可能。这次的客场之旅格外漫长，每个人都很疲惫，他们的注意力开始流逝了。然而Klay想到只要一回到家，他的肾上腺素都会飙升，他的手克制不住的颤抖。

他还没有准备好。他怎么可能准备好。

每当Steph拉着他讨要一个吻，每当看着Steph变得越来越自信，Klay都觉得自己的五脏六腑分崩离析。他是那么的渴望Steph。他用力握紧Steph的手，好像这样就可以把他留在身边。

如果说他曾经内心有过计划，那现在计划已经宣告破产；如果说他曾经想对Steph有所保留，那他现在溃不成军。

 

在和森林狼的比赛了，他打得像坨屎一样，好在他们赢了。在圣安东尼奥，Jackson教练让他去和Tony Parker对位，但在布置任务的时候，他的眼睛却不住地往Steph那个方向瞟过去。

“让我们看看你都有些什么本事吧，Thompson。”教练说。结果那天Parker在他身上拿了两双，18分，10个助攻。在那之后，Klay一个人坐在更衣室里，他闭上了双眼，用冰袋冰敷着自己的膝盖。在赛前采访的时候，Jackson教练再一次把他和Steph称之为篮球史上最棒的后场——可他现在只觉得自己根本不配。

他们直接从体育馆出发，搭飞机去了孟菲斯。Klay用他的iPad看着比赛录像，Steph坐在了他的身边。飞机一起飞，他就直接找上了Klay，脸上带着轻松的笑容。但是Klay摇了摇头，拒绝了Steph。Steph转身离开了，选择让他一个人安静一下。

 

Klay在孟菲斯的第一个夜晚花了很久才睡着。他们并没有休息，第二天晚上7点就要跳球。Klay用尽了自己全身的力气才踏进录像课的房间。当他坐下的时候，Draymond递给他一杯咖啡。Klay抿了一口，然后他才发现这是Draymond的咖啡：加了一万袋奶油和糖。

“操，这口感也太恶心了。”Klay嫌弃极了，试图把这杯咖啡塞给Draymond。

“你比我更需要它，”Draymond说，“你看上去可真他妈糟透了。”

“谢了。”Klay又抿了一口。Steph坐在桌子的另一头，看上去仔细打扮过了，休息的也很好，整个人闪闪发光。

 “好了大伙儿，集中注意力，”助教说，“明天的这个时候，你们已经到家了。”Steph抬头看了一眼，正巧和Klay的视线相撞，他的唇边挂着笑容。

助教关了灯，开始放灰熊和鹈鹕的比赛录像，并且不时地暂停分析。Klay感觉到自己内脏不住地痉挛——而这和Draymond刚刚那杯味道糟糕透顶的咖啡无关。

 

* * *

 

Klay今天只打了25分钟，就被教练拿下了场，摁在了板凳席上，让他坐在边线附近好好冷静一下。他身上的汗水在逐渐冷却，他思索着自己的比赛和人生是怎么分崩离析的。

Steph在板凳上休息了一会，用纸杯喝了几杯的佳得乐，然后又在嚼着他的牙套。他的胳膊上不知怎么的充满了淤青和指纹。Tony Allen对他的防守动作不是很干净，可裁判却对此视而不见。他瞟了一眼Klay，又收回视线盯着地板。然后教练点到了他的名字。Steph站起身来，一只手在Klay的肩膀上搭了一会儿。Klay可以感受到他手上的老茧，以及属于他的力度。他轻轻捏了捏Klay的肩膀，Klay的视线随着他来到了场上。

赛后去机场的路上，Klay的爸爸又给他发了短信。 _你今晚的正负值是_ _-20_ _！！！！！！！！！发生了什么？_

_只是累了。_ 他回复到。 _这次的客场之旅太长了。_

Klay往座位后背上一靠，闭上了自己的眼睛。球队大巴上的空间太狭小了，根本不够放他的腿。他的四头肌因为劳累在颤抖，但是他胸口的疼痛更要命。

他的手机又震动了一下： _你得集中自己的注意力！！！_

Klay看到Steph坐在了球队大巴的前面，街边的路灯照亮了他的面庞，映衬的他格外温柔。在那一瞬间，他好像被这中人造的光芒镀上了金光。

_Yeah_ _。_ Klay回复到。

 

* * *

 

踏出飞机的那一刻，连呼吸到湾区寒冷的、带着雾气和海盐的空气都变成了一种解脱。Klay现在只想回到家，把自己摔进床里，然后好好地睡上一觉。他感觉自己头痛欲裂。但是说实话，他还想要些别的更危险的东西：比如他的床上还有一个Steph，他可以感受到彼此皮肤的温度。

当他往自己车那走的时候，Steph抓住了他的胳膊。这个身体接触让本就劳累的Klay在那一瞬间爆发了耳鸣。

“嘿，”Steph说，他看上去有些不满，“我刚刚在飞机上给你留了座位的。”

“抱歉，”Klay摇摇头，“我累坏了。”

Steph看上去也很疲惫：他穿着配套的训练衫和训练短裤，他眼睛下也有些淡淡的阴影。

“嗯……”他嘴里含含糊糊的，视线越过了Klay的肩膀向后打量着。他们周围并没有自己的队友，整个机场空无一人，但是Steph还是放轻了自己的声音，他的脸颊开始泛红：“我能和你回家吗？”

这简直就像是他直接伸手攥拳伸进了Klay的胸膛，然后用力把他的心脏扯了出来。Klay说不出话，他感觉自己的心跳甚至都有些困难。

Steph的唇边一如既往地带着笑意，好像在等着绽放笑容的那一刻。但是他没有等到Klay的回答，唇边的笑意渐渐隐去。Steph低头看向了自己的脚尖，仿佛很忐忑的模样：“又或者，嗯……”

 “当然可以。”Klay答应了。Steph又抬头看着他，脸上的笑容大到不可思议。Klay看着他，心里五味杂陈，“不过你得帮我找到我的车才行。”

“你可真是个笨蛋。”Steph说。他用自己的肩膀撞了两下Klay的肩膀，然后伸出手握住了Klay的手腕，整个人都靠在了Klay的怀里。Klay别无选择，只好用自己的胳膊环住了Steph瘦弱却有力的肩膀，把他拥得更紧了些。

 

* * *

 

在回Klay山上的家的时候，Steph坐在副驾驶上发呆。漫长的红灯等待时间，Klay不停地看着他。他不敢相信自己竟然可以做到这一步——事实上，哪怕Steph愿意让Klay碰他一下都足够让他不可置信了。

他小心翼翼地把车开上了山，一路上两个人都十分安静。期间他把自己的手悄悄放在了Steph的大腿上，那里出人意料的柔软，手下的温热提醒他这一切都不是梦境。在他的触碰下，Steph的大腿略微颤抖了一下。

他们回到了在Klay的家门口。Steph没骨头似的靠在他的门廊上，目不转睛地盯着Klay笨拙地摸索着自己身上的钥匙。Rocco似乎在睡梦中吠了两声。而当Klay终于成功打开大门之后，它开心地在Steph和Klay身边打转，弄得Steph愣在原地无处下脚。

“好了好了，冷静点buddy。”Klay哄着Rocco，干脆坐在了地板上。这样Rocco就可以好好和他打招呼了。Rocco似乎被主人回家的喜悦冲昏了头脑，它在犹豫自己到底是想好好亲Klay一口，还是想跳到Steph身上欢迎他。

“让你看到它这副模样还真怪不好意思的，”Klay和Steph道着歉，“它开心过头了。”

“还行，”Steph说，他虽然手上挠着Rocco的耳朵，但却目不转睛地盯着Klay，“我觉得他挺可爱的。”也不知道他到底在说Klay还是Rocco。

Klay笨手笨脚地把自己的钥匙放进了口袋，他的心跳又开始加速了。

Klay花了好一会儿功夫才成功把Rocco安抚了下来，让它老老实实待在了它在厨房里的小床上。Klay检查了一下，确认照顾Rocco的人在走之前给它准备了足够多了水，然后在它的头上留下了一个吻。

“祝你好运啊，dad。”他装作Rocco的狗狗声音，轻轻地自言自语。

“谢了，bud。”他揉揉Rocco的脑袋。Rocco轻轻地喘着气，睡了过去。

 

Steph跟着Klay去了他的卧室。在Klay离开家进行客场之旅之前，他并没有整理自己的房间，现在床上一团糟，地上甚至还有一堆脏衣服。

“睡觉？”Klay问。他甚至不敢抬头和Steph面对面。他现在满脑子都是Steph在他的房间里，准备过夜，甚至要和他挨着一起睡觉——这些念头压得他喘不过气来。

“我得先刷个牙，”Steph说，他温柔地亲了Klay一口，“你看上去脏脏的，你知道吗？”

“嗯，”Klay说，这个吻完全在他的意料之外，他愣住了，“我确实有点。”

他看着Steph走进了自己的浴室，他盯着Steph的背影，描绘着他训练裤下臀部突出的线条。这太过了。所有Klay想要的一切现在都变成了现实：他渴望Steph的泰然自若，他喜欢Steph盯着他的模样，他喜欢Steph发现Klay盯着他的时候露出的笑容。

Klay掐了一把自己的大腿，不然他可能会跟着Steph直接往浴室去了。他会把Steph压在墙上，然后狠狠地操他。他咬了自己的舌头一下，物理上的疼痛冲淡了他即将失去Steph的心灵上的创伤。

“我要用你的牙刷。”Steph从浴室喊了一声。

“当然可以。”Klay说。

 

* * *

 

Klay本来不觉得自己能够入睡。只要一想到Steph躺在他身边，想到接下来可能会发生些什么，想到他将拥有Steph，然后会永远地失去他，他没有丝毫睡意。但是旅途的奔波劳累实在太要命了，他自己床铺带来的熟悉感催眠了他。更别提Steph安静地躺在他的身边，他闭上眼小小地打着呼噜的模样又是那么可爱。

Klay睡得很沉。

他第二天醒过来的时候Steph已经醒了。他靠着床头板，正在喝咖啡。Steph显然已经洗过澡了，穿着Klay的华盛顿州立T恤，还有一条短裤。

“早呀。”Steph说。Klay用力撑直了身体，从Steph手里拿过他的咖啡杯。他喝了一大口——幸运的是，Steph似乎和Klay的口味很相近，他们都喜欢喝黑咖啡，别的什么都不加。

“我把狗狗放出来啦。”Steph说，他的一只手无意识地攥着Klay的床单，用力又松开。Klay现在身上冷热交加，他满脑子都是Steph，而Steph的脑子里也都是他。他想着把Steph压倒在自己的床上，想着这将会是一切的终结。

“你醒了多久了？”Klay问。

Steph耸耸肩。“大概一小时了吧，”Steph说，“我睡不着了。”

“有点紧张？”Klay想开个玩笑。

Steph又把咖啡杯拿了回去，他们的指尖接触了一瞬。他沉默着喝了一口咖啡，Klay的手掌已经被汗水浸湿了。

“也不是很紧张，”Steph说，“这是不是挺奇怪的？”他看着Klay，眼神是出人意料的温柔，眼角弥漫着淡淡的笑纹，他脸上的笑意越来越大。他伸出舌头舔着自己的嘴角刚刚沾上的咖啡，然后又收了回去。

“我也不是很了解，”Klay说，“我也没有，嗯，统计过这种数据。”

Steph笑了出了，他似乎真的很开心。他往后一仰，然后把咖啡杯放在了Klay的床头柜上。

“想扩展一下你的数据库吗？”Steph问道。

“认真地？”Klay有些哭笑不得，“这就是你想要继续的时候选择的台词？你觉得我会吃这一套？”

“摸着良心讲，”Steph伸手抱住了他，“我相信你会的。”

 

Klay希望和Steph的身体接触会让他安下心来，但是当他们接吻的时候，他却清晰地感受到自己喉咙里传来了肾上腺素的苦涩。他的手用力把Steph拉得更近，但是他们俩都在颤抖。Steph在喘息，他的喘息声被两个人咽了下去。他们的舌头互相接触，这是如此的甜蜜，又如此的危险。

他们又躺回了床上，Steph压在Klay的身上。窗外的阳光洒进了房间内，远处的山中似乎还有鸟鸣声，一切看起来都是那么完美。他们懒洋洋地接着吻，但是Klay握住Steph的手越来越用力，他不停地咬着Steph的唇，仿佛这样他就可以在他身上留下自己的烙印，仿佛这样Steph就会永远留在他的身边。Steph似乎对Klay的行为并不在意，他慢慢地用自己的臀在Klay的大腿上蹭来蹭去。

其实从Klay醒过来的那个时候开始，他就已经半硬了。特别是当他知道Steph先他一步醒来，在等着Klay慢慢睡醒，等着操他或者被操的时候，他根本没有办法抑制住自己的冲动。可当Steph真的靠在他身上的时候——他是那么美丽，却又充满了力量的野性——Klay感觉自己硬的不行，但是内心却又充满绝望。Steph骑在他身上晃动摩擦的动作越来越大，Klay把头往后靠了一点，打断了他们的接吻。

“你确定要这么做吗？”Klay问。

“嗯……”Steph把头埋在了Klay的脖子里，发出了一声满足的喘息。他在Klay的锁骨上方又吻又咬，不停地发出愉悦的呻吟，他的下半身还在摩擦着Klay的大腿。他得把他的胡子剃了，扎人。Klay漫无根据地想着。

“你得张口告诉我啊。”Klay发了一会儿呆，然后思绪回笼，接着说。

“因为我只能确认一次，”Klay试图组织语言，他的手沿着Steph的后背滑了下去，固定住他还在到处乱蹭的屁股，“所以你知道吧，我压力挺大的。”

Steph抬起头来，他的脸颊红得惊人，瞳孔因为快乐放大了不少。他的嘴唇十分柔软，又因为刚刚接吻时没有咽下的津液显得格外水润。Klay看着他，胸口充满了对他的渴望，和即将永远失去Steph的恐惧。

“我不在意这个，”Steph说，“我已经为了你的屌等了整整25年了。”

“上帝啊，”Klay说，他们俩的角色在一瞬间仿佛对调了。他不知道自己该给Steph什么样的回答，只能一遍又一遍地吻着Steph。

 

在这段对话之后，Steph甚至不愿意停下接吻的动作，让Klay把他的T恤脱下来。Klay只能用一只手尽可能地把这件华盛顿州立的T恤撩上去，另一只手不停地摩挲着Steph的大腿。Steph显然已经进入了状态，唇贴着唇，不住地低喘着。他的手在Klay身上到处点火：他用拇指在Klay的肋骨处划着圈，又在他的乳头上不停地按压，然后沿着手臂一路滑到Klay的手腕，又顺着这个路线往他身后探去。

在那个瞬间，Klay甚至想要Steph直接进入他的身体，他死而无憾。他想要两个人之间再也没有别的距离阻挡。

“嘿，”Klay出声，他略微往后退了一点打断了这个亲吻，但是他们的额头却依旧挨着彼此，“改变主意了吗？操我？”

Steph喘息着，一边点头应着Klay的说法一边继续他们俩的亲吻。“你会改主意吗？我才不会。”他又在Klay的唇上啄了一下，“我知道自己在做什么。”

“行，I got you。”Klay说，他终于扒下了Steph的T恤，手指不停地摩挲着Steph的脊椎凹陷下的小窝。

Steph慢慢地帮他做着扩张。他的视线在Klay的脸上和他的后穴来回徘徊。他已经探入了一根手指。Klay松开自己的一只手，环绕住了Steph的手腕，他的拇指摩擦着Steph一贯带着运动手环的肌腱。

Steph的手指开始小心地动作着，Klay内心的某个角落突然之间充满光亮，他松开了自己握着Steph的手，无力地垂了下去。

“Klay，”Steph喘着粗气喊着他的名字，“Klay，舒服吗？”

Klay点点头，他不觉得自己现在还有力气说话。他的控制力已经支离破碎。说实话，快感实在太激烈了，他的肌肉放松了下来，腿无力地摊开在Steph两侧。Klay闭上了自己的眼睛，配合着Steph修长手指的抽插，慢慢移动着自己的屁股。

“进来吧。”Klay说。

当Steph进入Klay的时候，他们两个人的身体都在颤抖。Steph的动作有些磕磕绊绊。当他终于全部进入Klay的时候，他停下了自己的动作，他用两只手捧住了Klay的脸颊。Steph的头无力地垂了下来，双眼紧闭，咬着自己的下唇。Klay直起身凑上去吻Steph，引导他松开咬着唇的牙。

“oh my god。”Steph说。他开始小幅度的抽插，根本没有什么节奏和规律。他不停地喘着粗气，笨拙地低下头去找Klay讨要更多黏糊糊的吻。Klay一只手握住了自己的性器，他的另一只手揉捏着Steph的后颈，那里是他的敏感带，大拇指不停摩挲着Steph后颈动脉处凸起的血管，给他带来更多的快乐。

他们两个人都没有坚持太久。Steph在他体内的动作越来越有自信，幅度也越来越大。Klay仰起自己的头，调整着自己的角度，这样Steph可以在每一次动作的时候都碰到他的敏感点。他自慰的手也加快了速度，他知道自己坚持不了太久，只能无助地追赶着体内的Steph的动作。当Steph的臀部开始颤抖，终于在Klay体内射出来的时候，他低下头用唇贴着Klay的。他的精液冲刷着Klay的肠道，不仅仅是原始的快感，还有心灵上的满足感，Klay也射了出来。

Steph倒在了他的身上，他们两个人身上都一团糟。Klay的后穴还在吸着Steph，他闭上了自己的眼睛。两人的腿还缠绕在一起，享受着高潮的余韵。

别走，他想着，试图将自己无助的希望传递到Steph的肌肉、神经和骨头，传递到他身上的每一个角落。

他好像听到Rocco在家里的某个角落大叫，因为快感的原因，声音仿佛是从很远的地方传达过来的。

 

“操，”Klay骂了一声，他的身体感觉软绵绵的，根本站不起来，“我现在可没有力气带它出门。”

Steph似乎轻笑了一声，Klay感觉到他后穴的性器有些颤动。“你这有气无力的模样真是让我不得不小小的骄傲一下。”

“闭嘴。”Klay说，他轻吻着Steph的锁骨。他不想动，他并不想失去现在的这一切。“这和你可没有关系。”

“行吧，”Steph说，“下一次，下一次你可以试试超过我。”

“你的意思是我上你？”Klay有些愣怔，他想了一会儿才消化了刚刚Steph说了些什么。

“哈哈。”Steph干笑了两声，出人意料的，他的脸通红。而他甚至根本没有打算掩藏自己的想法，就这么目不转睛地盯着Klay，仿佛内啡肽服用过多了一样。

“下一次？”Klay小心翼翼地问。他相信现在他尽力维持住了自己的声音平稳。

“是啊，”Steph说，他从Klay的身上滚了下来，咧着嘴笑了，盯着天花板。他现在浑身赤裸，但毫无自觉，他的肚子上还沾着Klay的精液。“感觉应该会很不错。”

“你也太霸道了。”Klay说，他感觉自己无所遁形。他随便拿起一件丢在一边的T恤擦干净了自己的身体，拽过空调被盖住了自己，仿佛这样就可以藏住他内心的想法似的。他希望回到刚刚，Steph还在他身上，紧紧地拥抱着自己；又或者是他可以拥住Steph，感受着他的提问。窗外的阳光在慢慢地褪去。

Rocco又在叫了，这次的声音听上去稍微近了一些。它大概是想吃早饭了。Klay知道自己该起床照顾它，毕竟它可不能自己搞定这一切。

 

“你难道……”Steph滚到了Klay的身边，和他面对面，“你难道是认真的吗？”他脸上的笑意不见了，就好像乌云遮挡住了阳光。

“我的意思是，”Klay吞吞吐吐，他现在可不敢盯着Steph看，只要他再看Steph一眼，他就会丢盔弃甲。说实话，他现在还能感受到Steph刚刚在他体内的动作。“你不再需要我了。”

“什么？”Steph吓得直接坐了起来，“我怎么可能不需要你呢？如果没有你的话我该怎么办？”

“我不是说他妈的后场搭档的事，”Klay说，他的自我厌弃达到了顶层，他不敢相信自己竟然要解释内心阴暗的想法。他不懂为什么Steph就不能干干脆脆地赶紧离开，但他又讨厌Steph即将永远离开他这个事实。“我的意思是，既然你现在不是处男了，你可以和Dray还有HB他们一起出去玩，然后随便干点别的事情，你不再需要我了。”

“我为什么要这么做？什么？”Steph的声音开始颤抖，“Klay……”他朝Klay伸出自己手，但Klay却躲开了他。

“我不可能一直和你搞在一起。”Klay说道，“不可以，”他的声音逐渐破碎了，“这对我不公平。”

“怎么就不公平了？”Steph的手离Klay的肩膀只有一步之遥，他的手指只有几英寸就摸到了Klay，但他却僵在了原地。Steph的声音也很含糊，“你觉得刚刚不舒服吗？”Klay可以听到他的呼吸停顿了几秒。

“不，舒服的要命，”Klay说，他又闭上了自己的眼，这样眼泪才不会流出来。他的肩膀肌肉紧绷，痛苦淹没了他，“这他妈的就是问题所在了。”

“我不懂。”Steph听上去难受极了，Klay不想看到他这样，他受不了这个。“你要和我分手吗？”

“我们从来没有在一起过。”Klay说，他的嘴里十分苦涩，“就只是……。”他说不出口他们俩只是炮友关系，毕竟他对Steph是有感情在的。天呐，他要把他弄丢了。

“我以为我们在交往了。”Steph轻轻地说，“看起来是我弄错了。”他听上去就像是在往自己身上揽责，但这其实根本就不是他的错。他的声音听上去支离破碎。Klay还在消化他刚刚说的话。“那我走了。”

“等等，”Klay伸手拦住了他，他突然感觉充满了希望。他攥住Steph的手，和他十指相扣。Steph僵在了原地。“留下来。”

“我才不是只想和你上床随便搞搞。”Steph还在解释，他几乎控制不住自己的脆弱，“你得明白这个。”Klay感觉自己的心脏快要跳出胸膛。

“我知道，”Klay轻轻在Steph的指尖印下一吻，然后顺着吻了他的手掌。“我真蠢。你明明那么渴望我，我却……”Steph回握了Klay的手，喜悦充满了他，他几乎不能呼吸。“我需要你。”

“Klay，睁开眼看看我。”Klay睁开了他的眼睛，看到了Steph现在的模样。他的唇上还有自己留下的牙印，他的眼睛直视着Klay，眼中带着恳求。

“求你了，就，直白点告诉我。”

Klay根本没有办法移开自己的视线，他也不愿意松手，不愿意承担弄丢Steph的代价，他不能再欺骗自己了。

“我爱上你了。”Klay说。这句话掏空了他所有的勇气，他现在感觉自己的身体只剩下一具空壳，除了恐惧和疑问之外一无所有。

而Steph是他所需的唯一阳光。

“哦。”Steph感叹，他吻了Klay——更像是咬，他用了自己牙齿，毫不留情——另一只手紧紧地握住了他的肩膀。

“哦。”他有说了一次，加深了这个吻，激烈又充满渴望。Klay将Steph拥的更紧了一些，他想要抱住Steph，又想被Steph抱在怀里。他现在不允许他们之间有任何多余的空间，Steph缩在了他的怀里，大腿和他的相互摩擦，手在互相点火，他们的心跳都同步了。

 

 

“所以，我们在约会啦。”几分钟之后，Steph轻声说。他骑在Klay身上喘着粗气，身下又已经半硬。

“前提是你去帮我喂狗。”Klay带着无需掩藏的笑意，开始讨价还价。

Steph抄起枕头砸了Klay一下，随意从地上捡起一件对他来讲大过头了的脏T恤套在身上，“我会答应只是因为你现在没办法走路而已。”

“谢啦，honey。”Klay说道。Steph被他说到脸红了，他想不到反驳的话。Steph刚打开卧室的门，Rocco就直接蹿了进来，一下子跳到了Klay的床上开始闹他。Steph看着这一幕，也笑着躺倒在了床上，用力抱住了Klay。他们四肢交缠。

 


End file.
